1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a lighting system with an adapter, a light bulb and a mounting arrangement therefor, and more particularly to a light bulb which is readily mounted by translation without rotation along the longitudinal axis thereof. In one embodiment, the adapter is designed, upon first installation, to remain captive in the threaded base. Thereafter, long-life bulbs with the unusual base hereof may be used in public accommodations without re-usability at locations lacking the adapter.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In preparing for the related co-pending application, a pre-examination patentability search was conducted. As a result of the search, the following patents are disclosed:
______________________________________ ITEM NO. U.S. Pat. No. INVENTOR ISSUE DATE ______________________________________ 1 271,171 Edward Weston 01/23/1883 2 3,215,972 E. A. Eriksson 11/02/1965 3 3,253,249 L. J. Hess et al. 05/24/1966 4 4,886,994 Albert J. Ragge, Jr. 12/12/1989 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 271,171--E. Weston--U.S. Electric Lighting
Shows technology prior to the modern clear division between the base and socket functions. Discloses lumps of metal for contact points and springs for electrical connection. Bulb is a gravity-held, cup-supported structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,972--E. A. Eriksson
Shows a spring clip integrally formed with the base, and includes various clip arrangements designed for this function.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,249--L. J. Hess et al.--Republic Ind. Corp.
Shows a baseless bulb with dimples or recesses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,994--A. J. Ragge
Shows a snap-in light bulb which attaches a metal spring clip to the base of a bulb to convert a standard threaded bulb to a plug-in unit for a threaded socket. No attempt is made to change the socket parameters for snap-in use.
In the course of examining the co-pending application, an Examiner's search was conducted. As a result thereof, the following patents are disclosed:
______________________________________ U.S. PATENT DOCUMENTS Item No. U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Date ______________________________________ A 1,104,577 G. B. Thomas 07/21/1914 B 2,071,769 H. C. Schlicker et al 02/23/1937 C 3,056,941 E. A. Eriksson 10/02/1962 D 3,101,984 G. Wieckmann 08/27/1963 ______________________________________ FOREIGN PATENT DOCUMENTS Item No. Country Inventor Date ______________________________________ L Germany X. Bullinger 05/1927 M Italy J. C. a Parigi 01/1959 N Canada Pinces 08/1965 O Japan M. Denko 04/1979 ______________________________________
The patent to Bullinger, Foreign Patent Document Reference L, shows a lamp with a threaded base mounted in a socket with a single wire contacting the base. The lamp is spring mounted so that the central contact post rides on a coilspring-mounted isolation block.
Denko, Foreign Patent Document Reference O, shows a socket designed for a threaded lamp base in which a lock pawl extends into the lamp socket cavity. The spring action of pawl permits insertion of a standard threaded bulb. The bulb is removed by unscrewing as is normally done in conventional devices.
The patent to Schlicker et al. '769 shows a lamp socket for a bulb with a threaded base. Fingers that extend from the socket base of Schlicker et al. '769 have projections that contact the innermost portion of the bulb-base thread.
The patent to Thomas '577 shows a receptacle for a threaded plug. The lugs are staggered about the circumference so as to make intimate contact with the threads of the plug.
Patent references C, D, M, and N were not applied by the examiner, but are cited here for disclosure purposes only.